


an ode to broken boys

by luciferinasundaysuit



Series: the enormity of my desire disgusts me [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, Poetry, alludes to S3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 10:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19721641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciferinasundaysuit/pseuds/luciferinasundaysuit
Summary: my boy, he just ain't no good





	an ode to broken boys

my boy, he just ain’t no good,  
but he never knew anything but pain.  
my boy, he just ain’t no good,  
but his heart never saw the light of day.

my boy, he just ain’t no good,  
but his daddy taught him how to hate.  
my boy, he just ain’t no good,  
but his mama taught him how to run away.

my boy, he just ain’t no good,  
but he’s only a child still.  
my boy, he just ain’t no good,  
but he never got to know his own will.

my boy, he just ain’t no good,  
but his sister cries for him anyway.  
my boy, he just ain’t no good,  
but I miss him just the same.

**Author's Note:**

> My heart aches for the child Billy Hargrove was, and S3's complete lack of Billy and Steve interaction can kiss my ass.


End file.
